meurpfandomcom-20200222-history
Sphinx Inc.
History Dr. Isaac Fentrus was a well known doctor on Illium and after working for years with Felix Healing as Head Doctor he wanted something different, something that was his own. Sphinx Pharmaceutical was born as a small clinic on Illium, it was not much but it was a start to help those that were less fortune in the cruel galaxy. Even though that Doctor Fentrus was a great doctor, he had little to none experience with business and made flaws in his relationship towards new clients. Business such as Hospita and Riskin Insurance were Doctor Fentrus almost fatal deals, the good doctor came into money problems and the clinic was losing its good reputation in the streets of Illium. But just before the clinic fails in paying their last rent towards the Illium government a new contractor came in the lights for the clinic. Bacalou offer a deal with Doctor Fentrus to support his clinic as in best interest of the health of the people on Illium. Doctor Fentrus accepted the funding and with the money he gained he was able to pay the rent, release debts and even move towards the lower parts of the Dantius Tower. The stocks for Sphinx Pharmaceutical went up and new departments were created in the clinic, though the company grew faster then Doctor Fentrus expected to do. Out of safety he created a board of members to become more democratic and lift some weight off him, letting the business people take care of the business and him focusing on the people. For a while this went good, the company was growing and slowly taking floors in the Dantius tower. But in every democratically system there are flaws, for Spinix Pharmaceutical it was deadly. The board began to smash into discussions on how things should be run in the company and did not come eye to eye at all, some resisted to work together and even though Fentrus talked hours with the board all together it just did not work. The company was losing money and stock prices dropped for the industry of medicine, simple because the board did not make the critical choices that had to be made. Bacalou used this to change their friendly face into a evil one. Igia was send towards Spinix Pharmaceutical with the demands that changed the fate of the company. The board was assembled and Igia made her point that if the board does not step down the Bacalou would revoke every funding they invested into the company. After hours of discussion in the board room, Doctor Fentrus approach Igia and handed over the resign papers of the board and himself. Now Bacalou had a footstep in the powers of Illium and appointed Igia as CEO of Bacalou, she changed a lot of rules and laws in the company. It was created and based of a dictatorship system, her way was the only way that the company was going to be leaded towards to. Soon after that Sphinx Materials was created to provide the company Independence towards different products and there for gain better stock prices as it would result into a more common basic grounds. though Igia wanted more and did not want to be depended on shipping of different company's, so the creation of Sphinx Shipping followed and a design bureau named Sphinx Automotive was added towards that list. though Igia began to have problems with having a sub divided company under different names, she created Sphinx Inc. Leading company and now owner of the Dantius Towers (due its expanding and buying up floor by floor in the two towers). Igia became a wealthy and respected business person and a key person for Bacalou money business. Company Timeline *2190 #Sphinx Pharamacuetical founded *2193 #Sphinx Pharmaceutical came in money problem *2194 #Sphinx Pharmaceutical was saved by a private company funding *2195 #The board and Doctor Fentrus steps down Igia Sakkarah takes over the role as CEO *2195 #Sphinx Materials is created, stocks grew larger *2196 #Sphinix Shipping and Sphinx Automotive is created *2199 #All Sphinx companies are pulled together as one company named Sphinx Inc. #Sphinx Inc. is declared owner of the Dantius Towers. *2200 #Sphinx Inc. and Galactic Industry come to a agreement to begin a cooperations contract. #Sphinx Inc. celebrate its 10 year existing at the Grand Entree event. #Galactic Shipping and Securities (GSS) and Sphinxs Inc. come into a security agreement. #Sphinx Inc. agrees to work with Galactic Industry and GSS at Project Unity. Products to be added when items are upload to Wiki *J-962 Falcon, Sphinx Automotive Aerial *J-672M Coyote, Sphinx Automotive IFV *J-672C Mule, Sphinx Automotive Supply Vehicle *Medi Gel Upgrade *Exodus Injection *Optical Interface Control (OIO) *Anti Genetic Nuclear Bacteria Funding projects *Outpost 14 "Aluria" (Mining Station) *Stadium "Spyderweb" *The Norther Light *The Dust *Red Iron Factory *Storage Hall 41 *Plus Center *Unity One Sphinx Inc. Vessels *ICS Python *ICS Callisto *ICS Io *MCS New York Allies *CVH Shipyards- : Ship/Parts Manufacturer & Mining Opt *The Syndicate- *Galactic Industry : Cooperation Agreement : Trade Agreement : Services Contract : Medical Contract (from Sphinxs to GI) : Development and Training on protection contract (GI to Sphinxs) : Galactic Shipping and Securities : Security Agreement Notable Members *Dia : Personal Assistance / Body Guard of CEO *Igia Sakkarah : Chief Executive Officer *Lio Coleman : Vehicle Designer *Sur'Kesh Merakula Betau Mal Dinest Decidous Bran Syun : Programmer/Engineer Category:Business